Silk Sheets and Candles
by Ryn Serenity
Summary: This is a one-shot designed to keep you guessing until the end! WARNING! THERE IS YAOI IN HERE! First yaoi, be nice when you review! Have fun reading! Pairing: ?


Galen: Hi everyone! I'm back! This time with MY FIRST YAOI EVER! I'm so proud! * sniff * Anyway, I wrote this so that you're kept in suspense until the very last paragraph. So, in other words, the pairing is ???/??? until you get to the end!  
  
Ryou: Oh, Ra help us... Galen's gone soft...  
  
Galen: Indeed I have, my dear Ryou... This one-shot you see here is chock-full of fluffy marshmallow goodness!  
  
Ryou: * suspiciously * Galen... what have you been smoking...?  
  
Galen: Absolutely nothing! I've just had WAY too much sugar for my own good!  
  
Ryou: * sweatdrops * THAT'S EVEN WORSE!  
  
Galen: * evil grin * Yup, and you're next, Ryou!  
  
Ryou: EEP! * scuttles away *  
  
Galen: Anyway, here's Jounouchi with the disclaimer!  
  
Jounouchi: Galen Archer does not own Yu-Gi-Oh... If she did, we'd all be doomed...  
  
Galen: Thank you, Jou, for that lovely disclaimer... And now, ON TO THE FLUFF!!!!!!!!!  
  
WARNING: There is SEVERE bishie OOC-ness in this fic... You've been warned...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You lead me up the stairs, and through a hallway. You open a door, and take me inside. The room we're in is a bedroom. There are candles everywhere, and they illuminate the room with a soft glow. The scent of jasmine wafts through the air, and I see you've got incense burning in a little dish. It's beautiful. You smile at me, a gentle, loving smile, that always makes my heart melt. You take my hand and draw me close to you.  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask you nervously, as you hold me close.  
  
"What I've been meaning to do all night..." You say, kissing me softly. I put one arm around your neck, and one around your waist, and deepen the kiss. At last, we break apart, for need of air. You pick me up, and carry me over to the bed. As you lay me down upon it, I see that it's got dark blue silk sheets on it. Blue, my favorite color. You remembered... I put my arms around your neck, and pull you down to join me.  
  
"Tonight couldn't be any more perfect." I say to you.  
  
"Yes it could..." you say to me, and kiss me again. I feel your hands slide under the thin fabric of my shirt, and pull it off over my head.   
  
"Lay down on your stomach." you say. I do so, and you get up and pick up a small bottle of something. You come back over, and kneel over my back. You pour something out of the bottle onto your hands. The smell of lavender hits my nose. I smile.  
  
"You've been stealing things from my brother, haven't you?" You look at me innocently.  
  
"Of, course I haven't..." I give you a look that clearly says "yeah, right..."  
  
"You're so tense." you whisper to me. You place your hands on my lower back, and start to massage in small circles. The lotion feels cold, but at the same time it feels good on my hot skin. You move your hands up my back, to my shoulders. At the same time, you lean down and plant feather-light kisses on my neck. You slowly trail hot butterfly kisses over my jaw, and up to my ear, where you gently bite the tip, tearing a soft moan from my lips. I manage to turn over by wiggling a little. I gaze up into your soft lavender eyes.  
  
"I love you so much..." I say to you.  
  
"Words don't express how much I love you..." You say. I twine my fingers in your soft blonde hair, and pull you close to kiss you passionately. When we part, you look at me.  
  
"Happy anniversary, Seto Kaiba..." The tears that I haven't noticed were shining in my eyes finally spilled over onto my cheeks.  
  
"Koi, what's wrong...?" You ask me, your eyes full of concern.  
  
"N-nothing. It's just that I'm so happy. Nobody's ever cared for me this much before!" I say, smiling through my tears. You lean down and kiss each tear away. I put my arms around you and hug you tightly.  
  
"You are officially the sweetest person on earth, Marik Namu Ishtar."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! FLUFF! I love it to death!  
  
Anyway, I'm really proud of this, and I worked really hard on it, so PLEASE R&R for me!  
  
This one-shot is actually part 1 in a series that I'm working on! Here are some things you need to know about it:  
  
* I WILL accept coupling requests  
  
* No, it does NOT have to be yaoi/yuri  
  
* I can write from first, second, OR third person  
  
* I am willing to do lemon AND lime  
  
* I will NOT do threesomes  
  
If you wish to submit a coupling request, you must e-mail me the following:  
  
* Who the people are. (Example: Marik/Seto)  
  
* What type of story it is. (Example: Lemon, Lime, Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen Ai, BDSM, ect...)  
  
* If you want, please specify a secondary genre. (Example: Romance/Angst, Romance/Humor, ect...)  
  
* If you want a specific character to do your disclaimer, you must specify that, also  
  
* I ONLY do characters from: Lord Of The Rings, YuGiOh, and Star Wars, but if you beg me I may do other characters...  
  
OK, I think that's it! Have fun, and happy writing!  
  
PS. Yes, I DID make up Marik's middle name... I was recently watching one of the episodes where Marik's pretending to be Namu, and I thought that would be a cool middle name... 


End file.
